To be seen
by PotionMaster94
Summary: TRADUCTION de EMORYEMS. Kurt se retrouve dans les ténèbres, au bord d'un précipice, sans quiconque pour l'en écarter. Mention de tentative de suicide et de dépression.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Kurt se retrouve dans les ténèbres, au bord d'un précipice, sans quiconque pour l'en écarter. Attention, mention de tentative de suicide et de dépression.

Je précise que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire.

La version originale en anglais est de **Emoryems.**

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi. Bonne lecture )

To be seen

Chapitre 1 :

Kurt est assis, le dos contre le mur, ses jambes serrées contre lui, du plus fort qu'il peut. Son corps est tremblant à cause de la trop grande tension qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de lui, et il sent son estomac se retourner comme s'il allait être malade, en plus de l'horrible mal de tête qui fait battre ses tempes. Les larmes qui s'écoulent de son visage mouillent depuis déjà longtemps son pull à capuche, et celui-ci lui offre une faible protection contre les pensées froides qui s'infiltrent en lui.

Il n'y a pas de musique, aucun bruit excepté sa respiration saccadée, _inspire et expire, inspire et expire_. Même l'étage au-dessus est silencieux. Personne n'est réveillé pour l'entendre, personne ne fait de bruit pour le distraire. Kurt sent la mélancolie l'attirer, et son visage se tord dans une grimace, et d'avantage de larmes s'échappent de ses yeux tandis qu'il les serre très fort.

Sa chambre est sombre, une couverture de fausse sécurité parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter de regarder un endroit pourtant si familier s'il est en pleine lumière. Quelque part sur son lit, quelques mètres plus loin, il entend son téléphone vibrer quand il reçoit un message, même si le son est étouffé par les couvertures. Il ne sait pas qui cela peut être, et il s'en fiche bien trop pour se lever et aller voir.

Kurt peut sentir son pouls dans sa poitrine battre sauvagement, si fortement qu'il pense que son dos pourrait tout aussi bien transpercer le mur si il ne bouge pas, mais il n'a pas la volonté de faire cela. Ses membres sont paralysés maintenant, à force d'avoir été assis si longtemps, et ses pieds tremblent de froid puisqu'il n'a pas pris la peine de mettre de chaussettes.

Il y a une petite boite posée à terre, sur sa droite, à quelques centimètres de sa hanche, et après avoir enfin desserré ses yeux, il la regarde. Cela à l'air innocent, comme si ce n'était qu'un autre objet qui trainerait là au hasard, au milieu de tous les autres éléments de sa vie dans cette chambre, mais ce n'est pas le cas c'est tout ce qui résulte de ces derniers mois –de l'année dernière. Et la seule chose qu'il a à faire est l'attraper.

Ce serait si facile. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de pleurer, ni de s'afficher sous son meilleur jour pour simplement donner l'illusion qu'il va bien. Cela blesserait son père plus que tout, mais son père a Finn et Carole maintenant. Il n'aurait pas à souffrir durant des années du drame qui se prépare, il n'aurait pas à regarder son fils échouer dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas à regarder son fils finir en morceaux doucement, d'année en année au fur et à mesure que le monde le déchire encore et encore.

Et Kurt, et bien, il n'aurait plus à se sentir si seul. Il n'aurait plus à sentir quoi que ce soit.

Détachant ses mains, libérant du même coup ses jambes, il se penche légèrement vers la droite et tend une main tremblante pour s'emparer du petit cylindre. Cela à l'air petit et fragile entre ses mains, mais en l'approchant d'avantage, cela prend une apparence tout autre. Il peut presque le sentir lui parler, comme s'il lui disait « fais le ».

Laissant échapper une bouffé d'air, Kurt sent la panique à travers tout son corps, il se rassure alors comme il peut. « Tout ira mieux, je n'ai qu'à faire ça et ensuite, je n'aurais plus à penser à rien ». S'il fait cela, il ne pourra plus s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Mais à cet instant, il entend un petit bruit d'en haut, juste le parquet qui craque qui ne peut pas être causé par qui que ce soit, simplement les bruits d'une maison qu'on oublierait sans ces bruits qu'elle fait pour qu'on se souvienne d'elle. Cela le fait se sortir de l'état de léthargie dans lequel il est plongé depuis de longues heures, et il attrape le flacon, il entend le léger tintement des médicaments à l'intérieur et ne tarde pas à s'entourer de nouveau de ses bras tandis qu'un autre sanglot s'empare de lui.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur avant d'aller enterrer son visage entre ses genoux pour étouffer le bruit du mieux qu'il peut. Kurt sent de nouveau ce trop plein d'émotions s'emparer de lui. Elles sont fortes, et il lui semble qu'elles pourraient monter jusqu'à sa bouche, lui parcourir la gorge, le faire suffoquer.

Le même cycle se répète depuis des heures. Les émotions surgissent en lui et il sent les larmes venir sans fin, retournant son estomac et rendant sa respiration compliquée et douloureuse. Et là, il relève la tête et regarde sa solution en ressentant une sorte de calme monter en lui, se mélangeant à la douleur qui l'enserre. Il regarde le flacon, et celui-ci devient son sauveur. Quelque chose sur lequel il peut compter, quelque chose sur lequel il peut s'accrocher, peu importe à quel point sa journée a été horrible, peu importe à quel point sa vie a été horrible.

Bien trop tôt, le cycle se répétera, et avant d'avoir pu faire plus que d'examiner le flacon et de tourner sur le bouchon pour l'ouvrir il s'arrêtera.

Il est terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de finir par le faire, de tout laisser derrière lui. Terrifié à l'idée de ne pas le faire, d'avoir à se lever dans quelques heures et de commencer une nouvelle journée. Il est si empli de peur qu'il ne peut décider de ce qu'il veut faire, ou de ce qu'il a _besoin_ de faire.

Kurt a déjà ressenti ça avant, il est persuadé que tout le monde l'a déjà ressenti à un moment, mais les derniers mois, les dernières années, ont été bien trop lourdes à porter pour lui, et la pression n'a pas l'air de vouloir disparaitre. Rien de ce qui autrefois le rendait heureux, ne peut arriver à le calmer comme avant. Le shopping est devenu quelque chose qu'il fait par habitude, pas parce que cela lui fait plaisir. Chanter est un soulagement, mais seulement quelque fois. Certains jours, chanter lui semble trop compliqué, comme si chacun des mots qu'il laisse échapper le rapproche de plus en plus d'un précipice d'où il ne peut reculer.

Ce serait tellement, tellement simple. Tellement simple que cela lui fait peur de voir à quel point il le veut. Il veut aussi d'autres choses il veut avoir une vie, il veut un baiser de quelqu'un pour qui il compte plus que tout. Mais rien de tout cela ne semble prêt d'arriver.

Rejetant ses bras de ses jambes à nouveau, Kurt se penche et s'empare à nouveau de la boite de médicament. Il la tient fermement entre ses mains, la tournant dans tous les sens devant son visage. L'étiquette en bas commence à s'en aller, à cause de ce qu'il en fait depuis ces trois derniers mois, et les mots commencent à devenir flous. Il sait qu'il devra tous les prendre, et chaque petites pilules de 10 mg ne sera qu'un pas de plus vers son but. Bien sûr, elles ne suffiront pas –Kurt a fait ses recherches et il sait qu'elles ne seront efficaces que si elles sont mélangés à d'autres types de drogues. Ou il pourrait aller s'allonger dans sa baignoire –certes somptueuse- et laisser le poids des médicaments le tirer vers le fond.

Mais il est préparé, et le second flacon de médicament installé confortablement (à l'abri) sous son matelas peut en témoigner.

Retirant enfin le capuchon, Kurt tapote de son doigt la boite de médicament, et laisse trois pilules tomber dans sa main. Elles sont suffisamment petites pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'eau, ni qu'il n'ait besoin de quitter cet endroit précis sur le sol. Rassemblant ses pensées, il dirige la paume de sa main vers sa bouche ouverte, et laisse les médicaments glisser sur sa langue, les avalants à l'instant même où il les sent.

Ils ne restent pas collés et ne semble pas avoir de difficulté à passer –ils glissent doucement et disparaissent en une seconde. Alors qu'il répète le processus, Kurt pourrait presque sentir de la déception en voyant à quel point c'est facile.

Au moment où, après avoir fait glisser le reste des pilules dans ses mains il s'apprête à les avaler également, il entend au loin les vibrations de son portable, qui lui paraissent bien faibles.

Son lit à l'air bien. Il reflète beaucoup de douleur et de peine, et des heures à rester assis à pleurer l'ont rendu trempé à certains endroits. S'il était plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait maintenant, il irait se chercher un verre d'eau, mais la seule chose qu'il ait envie de faire, c'est d'aller s'enterrer dans son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures, et se laisser partir.

En avalant rapidement deux autres pilules, Kurt referme le bouchon et enfouit la boite dans la poche du large sweat qu'il porte. Se relever s'avère difficile –il est resté assis dans la même position si longtemps que ses genoux craquent, et que son dos peut à peine supporter le moindre mouvement. Mais il se sent calme, bien plus calme qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps.

La distance qui le sépare de son lit est courte, et il s'y laisse tomber, se recroquevillant sur le côté, recouvert de ses couvertures. D'une main, il reprend la boite de médicament de sa poche, retire le bouchon, et commence à déverser de nouvelles pilules dans son autre main, les maintenant avec précaution devant son visage. Il fait tellement noir qu'il ne peut pas voir clairement, mais il arrive tout de même à discerner les contours de chaque pilule.

Il considère rapidement la possibilité de s'emparer de l'autre flacon sous son matelas, parce qu'il sait qu'il en aura bientôt besoin. Après un instant, il passe un bras en dehors de son nid de couvertures, sentant l'air froid sur sa chair, et la passe sous son matelas. Il sent alors le cylindre en plastique sur sa paume, et le ramène sous les couvertures avec lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Prenant alors une des pilules sur sa paume avec son autre main, Kurt la place sur sa langue et l'avale. Il veut en finir ce soir.

Tandis qu'il s'apprête à en prendre une autre, Kurt est soudainement stoppé dans son action par un nouveau message que vient de recevoir son portable, vibrant face à lui sur le lit. Il relève le visage, et lorsque ses yeux se sont habitués à la lumière, il peut discerner le nom de Blaine sur l'écran.

En mettant doucement une autre pilule dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler, Kurt s'assure de n'en faire tomber aucune alors qu'il se redresse pour s'emparer de son portable.

Il est 2H23 et cela fait plus de huit heures qu'il a ignoré son portable, bien assez de temps pour que 20 nouveaux messages viennent s'accumuler. La plupart d'entre eux sont de Blaine.

En tapant avec une de ses mains sur l'écran du portable pour afficher les messages, Kurt lève son autre main, celle avec les pilules, et s'apprête à les avaler quand il remarque le message qui vient de s'ouvrir.

_Courage. –Blaine._

C'est le même message que Blaine lui envoie depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et bien que maintenant il ait été transféré à la Dalton académie, Blaine lui envoie encore très régulièrement. Ce n'est qu'un mot, et avant qu'il ne rencontre Blaine, il n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Mais maintenant… Maintenant il signifie tellement de choses. Il signifie se battre au lieu d'être battu il signifie relever le menton et sourire quand tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est crier et pleurer. Il signifie affronter l'adversité. Il signifie vivre.

En jetant un regard à ses médicaments Kurt à un instant d'hésitation. Il ne veut pas recracher les médicaments qu'il vient d'ingurgiter, mais tout à coup il ne sait pas s'il veut prendre les autres. Il ne sait plus comment il se sent, ni comment il veut que les choses se passent.

Les conséquences ont soudain l'air grandes, bien plus grandes qu'il y a un instant quand il était calme et que tout lui semblait bien plus sûr. En baissant les yeux, il peut voir l'autre boite de médicaments, et il peut sentir sa main devenir moite au contact des pilules qui y sont toujours.

Son portable vibre à nouveau, et cette fois il le sent dans sa main. Le message s'affiche sur l'écran. Il est de Blaine.

_David et Wes ont perdu l'esprit. Ce contrôle d'histoire est voué à l'échec. Tu pourrais me sauver? :P –Blaine._

Un fin sourire nait sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il resserre sa poigne sur les pilules, et alors que d'un côté il voudrait simplement les ingurgiter, il aimerait aussi faire retour en arrière et les enterrer de nouveau sous son matelas, là où elles avaient été cachées pendant si longtemps.

Il sent son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et le calme commence à se dissiper. C'est comme s'il ressortait d'un brouillard, et que tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant c'était de la douleur. Il se sent malade, et les larmes recommencent à couler.

Comme s'il réalisait soudainement avec quelle force il tient ces pilules, ces fichues pilules qui d'après ce qu'il pensait il y a une minute serait la solution à tous ses problèmes, Kurt relâche sa poigne. Les pilules restent collées à sa main pendant un instant, avant de tomber sur le drap en dessous sans bruit.

Avant que l'anxiété et les larmes ne se soient totalement emparées de lui, avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau se calmer et sentir ce courage d'en finir dont il a tant besoin mais qui lui fait si peur, Kurt s'empare de son téléphone et appuie sur la touche appel, encore sur le nom de Blaine. Il le fait rapidement, il ne veut pas risquer d'avoir une seule seconde d'hésitation. S'il y pense, il raccrochera immédiatement. Il est presque sûr que c'est exactement le contraire du courage.

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et appuie le téléphone contre son oreille en même temps. Son téléphone est collé contre lui tel un bandage contre une plaie artérielle. Il a vu ça une fois à la télévision. La force de la poigne, l'importance de celle-ci est presque la même.

Il ne s'écoule que trois sonnerie avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde.

- Hey Kurt ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que ton téléphone pourrait être coupé la nuit, je n'ai même pas pensé que…

- Blaine, coupa alors Kurt d'une voix bien plus tremblante que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il y eut un court silence de l'autre côté, et Kurt eut juste le temps d'entendre deux voix parler dans le fond avant que Blaine ne reprenne la parole.

- Hey, dit-il doucement, gentiment. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Kurt sent sa lèvre vibrer tandis qu'un sanglot commence à en sortir, et en un instant, ses yeux sont noyés par les larmes.

- Non.

Le mot sort, brisé, mis en mille morceaux par le soudain assaut d'émotions qui s'emparent de Kurt maintenant qu'il parle avec Blaine. Cela ne semblait pas aussi horrible quand il était seul et que tout était calme, mais maintenant, chaque émotion qu'il tente de gérer est amplifiée. Les sanglots qui s'étaient calmés reprennent le contrôle de lui, et peu importe combien il essaie de les ravaler, il semble décidé à s'échapper.

- Mon Dieu Kurt, es-tu blessé? As-tu besoin d'une ambulance ou quoi que ce soit? Où est ton père ?

La voix de Blaine à l'air affolée dans son oreille, et il peut presque voir l'inquiétude sur les traits du visage de garçon.

- Non, dit-il entre deux sanglots, je-je vais bien. J'ai juste…

Il s'arrête de nouveau, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Blaine lui donne l'impression d'être là avec lui, et puis tout à coup, il n'y a que cette couverture pour le réconforter.

- Kurt ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Kurt ne peut plus retenir les sanglots, ils s'emparent de lui et lui prenne sa respiration. Il se sent paniqué, et la couverture qui lui apportait du réconfort est lourde sur ses épaules, et si chaude qu'il est sur de bruler. De la sueur coule sur son front bien qu'il sente des frissons parcourir son échine. L'anxiété grandit encore et encore, l'engouffrant plus que jamais.

- Kurt. Kurt ! Calme-toi maintenant. Hey, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Il faut que tu respires. Aller, écoute-moi Kurt, d'accord ? Respire avec moi. Aller, tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues comme ça.

La voix de Blaine résonne dans sa tête, et au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt parvient à rester concentrer suffisamment sur elle pour se calmer.

- Oui, c'est mieux. Respire doucement et écoute-moi, d'accord ?

Kurt peut encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration est toujours saccadée. Mais tandis qu'il prend quelques respirations, il sent les sanglots s'estomper, tout en écoutant la voix douce et rassurante de Blaine.

- C'est bien. Bien, dit Blaine comme s'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même.

Kurt hoche doucement la tête, en prenant des petites respirations en l'écoutant.

- Ca va mieux ?

Kurt ferme rapidement ses yeux avant de répondre.

- Oui, je-oui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda doucement Blaine.

Mais Kurt ne sut que dire. Le silence dure pendant quelques secondes, puis Kurt entend le bruit de pas sur le sol, comme si Blaine se déplaçait. Une porte se ferme, puis un autre bruit, que Kurt identifie comme le signe que Blaine s'assoit quelque part.

Kurt s'apprête à reprendre la parole, il essaie d'articuler quand il réalise que ses membres sont bien trop lourds. Le bras tenant son téléphone contre son oreille perd de sa poigne, il ne le tient presque plus, et il peut sentir un calme artificiel s'emparer de lui, tandis qu'il pleure.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmure-t-il bien qu'il ne croit pas en lui. Blaine. Je –merde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai-merde !

Kurt sait qu'habituellement il n'est pas si grossier, mais les mots sortent sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

La panique réapparait dans la voix de Blaine, et Kurt l'entend bouger à nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai juste, commence Kurt avant de s'arrêter un instant. J'ai pris quelque chose.

La voix de Kurt se termine en un murmure, coupée par un sanglot.

- Kurt, où est ton père ? Peux-tu aller le chercher ? J'appelle une ambulance !

Kurt ressent une secousse en entendant cela.

- Non ! S'exclame-t-il. Attend ! Attend, Blaine –ne, ne fais pas ça. Tout va bien, je- je n'en ai pas pris assez pour que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit, je te le promets.

- Combien Kurt? Il faut que tu me le dises, où j'appelle le 911.

Essayant de repenser aux derniers instants, Kurt se rend compte qu'il ne peut y parvenir.

- Sept pilules. Juste sept. Pas assez pour me faire du mal -ce ne sont que des somnifères, je te le promets. S'il te plait, n'appelle pas d'ambulance –je n'ai pas besoin d'un hôpital. S'il te plait, supplie-t-il, se sentant soudain désespéré.

S'ensuit un silence, et la seule chose que Kurt peut entendre par son téléphone sont les respirations régulières mais déchirées. Il se dit alors que peut-être, Blaine ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant. C'est une pensée terrifiante parce que de tous ceux que Kurt connait –même son père depuis la crise cardiaque- Blaine est le plus résistant. Et il a plus de conseils que le placard de Kurt n'a de foulards.

Les effets des médicaments deviennent de plus en plus évidents, et Kurt se rend compte combien les tremblements dans ses bras, ses jambes et ses épaules se sont calmés, lui permettant de s'allonger plus confortablement.

- Kurt, dit Blaine d'une vois juste tremblante, juste assez pour que Kurt comprenne qu'il s'inquiète pour lui mais qu'il est encore sous contrôle. Kurt, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose d'accord ?

Comme Kurt ne répond pas immédiatement, il continue.

- Kurt ? Hey, il faut que tu me répondes là.

Kurt avala sa salive en léchant ses lèvres avant de murmurer.

- Je suis là. Quoi ?

Ses paroles sont tremblantes, alors il se reprend.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Kurt ne veux vraiment rien faire maintenant. Il aimerait simplement appuyer sur le bouton « pause » de sa vie, mais ce n'est pas une option envisageable.

- J'ai besoin que tu aille voir ton père. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

La voix de Blaine devient plus aigüe et brisée tandis qu'il prononce les derniers mots, et pendant un instant Kurt se demande même si ce n'est pas dû à un problème de réception.

Kurt envisage la demande de Blaine pendant un instant, et commence à se débarrasser de sa couverture quand il réalise qu'il est bien mieux ici. En plus, il se sent fatigué et ses membres lui paraissent lourds et paralysés. Remettant la couverture sur son corps frêle et retournant dans sa position recroquevillée, Kurt sent les pilules sur son drap. Elles sont devenues collantes à cause de la chaleur, et probablement aussi des larmes.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Kurt réalise que Blaine lui parle toujours avec de plus en plus de détresse dans la voix.

- Kurt. Kurt ? Hey-

- Je suis là, interrompt-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger maintenant, Blaine.

Il ferme ses yeux, et le noir est réconfortant, comme il l'a été toute la nuit. La sensation de calme qui l'habite entièrement est également réconfortante, même si elle est accompagnée d'un vague souvenir de peur. Même si à cet instant il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Aller Kurt. Tu ne peux pas être seul tout de suite. Va chercher ton père –Je resterai en ligne, d'accord ?

En entendant cela, Kurt pense à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il allait effectivement le chercher. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il veut tester, quand il pense à combien son père serait déçu de lui. Comme il serait bouleversé, et inquiet et stressé. Son père ne peut pas supporter le stress maintenant, pas après l'attaque cardiaque, et surtout pas à cause de _lui_. Kurt ne peut pas faire ça à son père, et il réalise à cet instant que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Son corps parait plus lourd que jamais, et son esprit est ralenti et si déconnecté qu'il a du mal à suivre ses pensées.

- Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Blaine, je ne peux pas –il –je, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je suis juste. Je suis tellement _stupide_.

Kurt sait qu'il a l'air mal –il sent lui-même la détresse de ses mots. Cela lui rappelle comment il était quand April l'avait fait boire. Toute son élégance vocale avait fichu le camp.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme toi. Ça va.

La voix de Blaine atteint un niveau que Kurt n'a jamais entendu avant la détresse à l'état pur. Il est responsable de ça, c'est à cause de lui que Blaine se sent comme ça.

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine. Ça ne va pas. Je –je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé.

Sa respiration saccadée entrecoupe ses paroles et sa voix finit par se briser.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis tellement désolé.

Il entend une respiration douloureuse de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Hey, non. Arrêtes ça, tout va bien. Tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses Kurt ?

Kurt ferme les yeux et secoue sa tête sur son lit.

- Non.

- Je veux que tu me chantes une chanson.

- Quelle chanson ? Murmure-t-il en reniflant.

Le bras sur lequel il se tenait quand il était recroquevillé sur lui-même est totalement paralysé maintenant, et ses doigts le piquent inconfortablement. En se tournant pour être plus sur son dos que sur le côté, il sent la boite en plastique. Enroulant ses doigts autour du cylindre, il le ramène à sa poitrine, où il peut sentir ses battements de cœur.

- Peu importe ce qui te vient à l'esprit. D'accord ? Chante-moi juste quelque chose.

Kurt essaies de penser à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne semble aller. Bien que ces derniers temps il ait trouvé que chanter était plus difficile, plus tendu, cela n'avait jamais été au point qu'il n'ait pas envie de chanter du tout. Il y avait toujours une chanson pour décrire comment il se sentait, mais tout de suite, dans cette situation, il n'avait pas la volonté d'en choisir une.

En se faisant cette réflexion, Kurt est si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas les changements au téléphone. Il manque les respirations de Blaine, tout lui parait loin et il y a plus de bruit dans le fond maintenant, tellement que Kurt se demande si Blaine n'a pas allumé la télévision avec David et Wes. Mais non, se souvient-il, ils étaient supposés travailler toute la nuit sur leur examen d'histoire de lundi.

- Kurt? Dit alors Blaine après un moment, ramenant Kurt à la réalité. Hey, je veux entendre ta voix.

Fermant les yeux, Kurt ferme les yeux une seconde, et puis répond du mieux qu'il peut.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Frustré par son incapacité à articuler ses mots correctement, Kurt pinça les lèvres avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

- Je ne peux pas, Blaine.

Tandis que d'une main il joue avec la boite de médicaments, la remuant pour entendre le cliquetis des médicaments contre le plastique, il sent son esprit s'évader. Il se sent fatigué, extenué. Il veut fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir. Il veut sentir des bras chaud et protecteur autour de lui. Il veut se sentir bien. Ou ne plus rien sentir du tout. Tout est mieux que ce qu'il ressent maintenant.

Blaine n'a rien dit, et Kurt aurait pu penser qu'il avait raccroché s'il n'entendait pas les tapotements de l'autre côté, le bruit de fond constant qui résonné dans son oreille. Mais Blaine ne parle pas, et à chaque seconde où le silence règne, Kurt sent l'angoisse augmenter en lui.

Il aimerait pouvoir être assis dans le silence avec quelqu'un, et ne pas se sentir seul.

- Est-ce que tu es encore là ?

- Oui Kurt. Je suis encore là. Comment tu te sens ?

La voix de Blaine résonne dans sa tête, et peu importe combien il aime l'entendre chanter, sa voix ne lui a jamais paru plus belle que quand elle lui est directement adressée.

Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, Kurt sent la fatigue l'attirer.

- Je suis, dit-il avant de lutter pour sortir le reste de la phrase. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

- Il faut que tu restes réveillé pour moi, d'accord ? Juste encore un peu.

- Je suis désolé Blaine. Je suis juste, désolé.

Kurt ferme alors les yeux.

- Hey, tu ne vas pas t'endormir et me laisser, dit Blaine d'une voix moins affolé mais toujours pleine d'inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me raconterais pas ton weekend ? Tu devais aller faire du shopping avec Mercedes hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt ressent un pincement au cœur en repensant aux derniers jours.

- C'était…

Il s'arrête, fait une pause pour respirer, puis murmure, presqu'à lui-même :

- C'était solitaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande gentiment Blaine.

Aussi fatigué et indiffèrent qu'il soit en ce moment, la gorge de Kurt se serre et sa respiration devient plus laborieuse.

- Je me sens si horrible. Juste… Dégoutant et déprimé. Tout le temps.

Il se sent extrêmement stupide en avouant ça, surtout à Blaine, qui a été si gentil, et si formidable, et si fort.

- C'est juste que… Je suis tout seul, murmure-t-il.

Il sent alors deux larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

Avant que Blaine n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, protester ou montrer son accord, ou quoi que ce soit que Kurt imagine qu'il puisse dire face à une telle confession, la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvre à la volée, laissant infiltrer un faisceau de lumière. A travers le combiné, Kurt entend un vibreur signifiant que Blaine vient juste de recevoir un message.

Kurt entend des pas descendre les escaliers, et en émergeant de sous les couvertures, il voit Finn et entend également le soupir de soulagement de Blaine « enfin ».

La panique s'empare de lui, et Kurt réagit. Les membres lourds, il cherche à tâtons les autres pilules sur le matelas avant de mettre la seconde boite de médicaments à l'abri dans la poche de son sweat. Tout ce qu'il peut pour que rien ne puisse être vu.

Il ne peut pas laisser Finn être au courant de ça. Il ne veut pas ce genre d'embarras, il ne peut pas supporter cette simple idée. Mais ses mains ne l'écoutent pas comme il le voudrait, et les petites pilules sont dures à attraper. Ses doigts les frôlent plusieurs fois, mais même s'il sait que ce devrait être facile –il a toujours eu des doigts habiles-, cette fois c'est comme si ceux-ci avaient triplé de volume.

En voulant attraper la boite qui n'avait pas encore été ouverte, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mains. Plutôt que de l'attraper, il ne parvint qu'à l'éloigner d'avantage, avant qu'elle ne tombe mollement sur le tapis. Le bruit fut couvert par l'épaisseur de celui-ci, autrement Kurt en aurait hurlé de frustration.

Kurt entend la voix de Blaine dans le téléphone, à l'endroit où il l'a laissé, et il entend également le grincement des marches tandis que Finn descend les escaliers. Abattant son oreiller sur les pilules, pour cacher celles-ci, Kurt se rallonge et rabat sur lui sa couverture, espérant qu'il fasse bien trop sombre pour que Finn l'ait vu, et qu'il ait été assez silencieux.

Les pas de Finn sont incertains mais précautionneux tandis qu'il traverse la chambre, et Kurt essaies de rester immobile en entendant Finn s'adresser à lui.

- Kurt ? Tu es réveillé ?

La voix n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et Kurt espère de tout son cœur que Finn laissera tomber et s'en ira, il espère qu'il remontera dormir et qu'il oubliera tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Il y a un bref moment de silence avant que Kurt n'entende du bruit au moment où s'allume sa lumière, illuminant la pièce et éblouissant par la même occasion Kurt. Sa réaction tandis qu'il serre ses yeux étroitement fermés ne passe pas inaperçu, et elle est suffisante pour prouver à Finn qu'il est réveillé, et celui-ci s'approcha d'avantage, s'arrêtant au pied du lit de Kurt.

- Bon sang Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Finn d'une voix hésitante. Je viens d'avoir un message de Blaine, et je suis descendu et… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ?

Kurt ouvre les yeux et voit Finn baisser le regard vers ses pieds, et quelque chose de gros s'installe dans son estomac, et il se sent soudain nauséeux. La boite de médicaments qu'il a malencontreusement fait tomber de son lit se trouve à présent juste à côté de l'orteil de Finn, et celui-ci la regarde, sourcils froncés.

Kurt ferme les yeux. Il ne sait qu'il ne peut pas mentir, qu'il ne peut pas faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Bientôt, Finn remontera à l'étage et ira chercher leur parents, il les ramènera ici et ils verront ce qu'a fait Kurt. Ils verront à quel point il est faible.

Kurt ne rouvre pas tout de suite ses yeux, se séquestrant dans l'obscurité derrière ses paupières en entendant Finn se pencher et attraper la boite. Il entend toujours la voix de Blaine au téléphone, il entend ses « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » à travers le combiné, tandis qu'il essaye maintenant de l'éteindre.

Le bruit sourd des pas de Finn tandis qu'il s'écarte et remonte les escaliers, la lourdeur de sa voix quand il appelle ses parents, tout cela donne envie à Kurt de disparaitre. Cela lui donne envie de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil, le néant.

Tandis que dans son esprit il énumère ses possibilités et ses volontés, son corps semble s'enfoncer dans le matelas et ses muscles semblent plus relaxés. Le son de pas précipités au-dessus de lui semble lointain, le monde disparait dans un profond abîme, emportant avec elle les derniers vestiges de ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Kurt se retrouve dans les ténèbres, au bord d'un précipice, sans quiconque pour l'en écarter.

Je précise que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. La version originale en anglais est de Emoryems.

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi. Bonne lecture )

Chapitre 2 :

- Kurt, mon chéri il faut que tu te réveilles.

La voix de Carole lui parvint dans son sommeil brumeux, et Kurt put à peine tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentit glisser dans les profondeurs abyssales du sommeil tandis que son esprit se raccrocha à la réalité et essaya de comprendre pourquoi la voix de Carole était si inquiète. Si affolée. Mais son esprit s'évada après cette simple question. Il était tellement fatigué.

Quand une paire de bras, large et familiers, l'attrapa et le redressa pour qu'il finisse maintenu par un corps chaud et solide, Kurt ouvrit ses yeux à contrecœur. La lumière était tamisée, mais il pouvait voir Carole accroupi devant lui, son pyjama froissé et son visage creusé par la fatigue.

- Hey, dit Carole, son visage tout près du sien. J'ai besoin que tu me dises combien tu en as pris.

Les sourcils de Kurt se froncèrent par la confusion en essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il avait bien pu prendre, ce dont Carole lui parlait. Tout lui semblait brouillé, comme s'il était entouré d'un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

Ses membres étaient lourds et mous, et chaque respiration était difficile à prendre, comme si quelque chose d'énorme était posé sur son torse.

- Kurt, dit Carole d'une voix insistante mais gentille, concentres-toi mon chéri. Il faut que je sache combien tu en as pris.

Elle leva alors une petite boite de médicaments. La voir dans ses mains, voir ce qu'il a caché pendant si longtemps exposé ainsi est comme un électrochoc pour Kurt.

Fronçant les sourcils en signe de concentration, Kurt lécha doucement ses lèvres. De courts flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, mais tout lui semblait si lointain, tellement hors d'atteinte, qu'il était dur d'y réfléchir.

- Cinq ? Dit-il au hasard en baissant les yeux vers la couverture qui cachait la moitié de ses jambes, essayant de se souvenir. Non, non, sept. Je –J'en ai pris sept.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de fermer les yeux, se sentant de nouveau exténué.

- Seulement sept, marmonna-t-il.

Il n'en avait pris que sept. Pas assez pour faire grand-chose. Pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit d'irrémédiable.

- Tu te sens fatigué, Kurt ?

Kurt hocha la tête en guise de réponse, plongé dans sa léthargie, et se laissa bercer par le corps derrière lui, autorisant le sommeil à prendre possession de lui à nouveau.

Kurt se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait être quelques secondes avec la sensation que son épaule était gentiment secouée. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son père debout face à lui, et ne plus l'avoir derrière lui pour le soutenir et le réchauffer lui donna envie de se plonger sous ses couvertures.

- Est-ce que c'est tout ?

Son père tenait une boite de pilules et le regarde intensément.

- Kurt, répond moi. Est-ce que ce sont les seules ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une tension que Kurt ne pouvait comparer à rien qu'il ait déjà put entendre de l'homme.

Kurt s'arrêta pendant un instant, pas sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire, et commença à secouer négativement la tête. Mais au dernier moment, il se reprit et acquiesça.

- Oui.

Son père le regarda comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il se doutait que Kurt mentait, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Si Kurt lui montrait l'autre boite, il saurait depuis quand il a prévu ça, combien de recherches il a faite sur la façon dont il le ferait.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de son père et maintint son regard. Il ne saurait dire quand il était devenu si doué pour le mensonge, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier. Surtout pas maintenant.

Son père hocha la tête et entra dans sa petite salle de bains, allumant la lumière en entrant. Après un petit moment, Kurt entendit le petit « pop » indiquant que la boite de médicaments venait d'être ouverte, puis le son de fines éclaboussures quand son père laissa tomber les pilules dans la cuvette des toilettes.

En entendant la chasse d'eau, Kurt se redresse, la main plongé dans la poche de son sweat à la recherche de l'autre boite. Au moment où il la trouva, un élan de culpabilité s'empara de lui.

Bien qu'il regrette de mentir à son père, il savait qu'il faisait bien de garder cela pour lui. C'était quelque chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher quand les choses devenaient trop insoutenables. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant des mois, sortir quelques pilules, les regarder en les tenant simplement quand les choses allaient vraiment mal. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait se souvenir du nombre de fois où il était juste resté assis en pleurant tout en sentant que le monde entier autour de lui s'effondrait, se disant que, ce soir peut-être…

En entendant son père éteindre la lumière, Kurt lâcha la boite, et entoura sa taille de son bras, afin de sentir la forme de la boite entre son estomac et son avant-bras.

Son père vint se rasseoir sur le bord du lit, et reprit son fils afin qu'il soit de nouveau assis tout contre lui.

Notant inconsciemment que son père faisait tout pour être le plus proche de lui possible, Kurt tomba dans un état entre le sommeil et le réveil. Le monde était toujours brumeux autour de lui, il ne voyait que de l'obscurité derrière ses paupières et entendait des bruits occasionnels du dehors. Il était resté inconscient un certain moment avant que Carole ne se remette à parler, et Kurt se demanda quand elle était revenue. Ou quand elle était partie.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'assistance médicale, pas pour ce qu'il a pris. Mais…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et sonna avec douceur dans l'esprit de Kurt. Son père se décala légèrement derrière lui avec un soupir, levant une main pour chasser quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Kurt.

- Mais de toute évidence il ne va pas bien, termina-t-il.

- Il faut que tu prennes une décision. On peut l'emmener et ils le garderont certainement 72 heures en observation. Ou, et bien, tu peux attendre et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas seul, et lui parler.

- Mais –Et si il réessayait ?

La crainte de son père dans sa voix empêcha Kurt de retomber dans les dérives de son esprit.

- Bon Dieu Carole, il a toujours été si fort. Même avant qu'il ne grandisse, quand il était juste si minuscule, tu pouvais presque voir la force émaner de lui.

Kurt aurait envie d'arrêter son père, de lui dire qu'il est fort. Mais il resta silencieux.

- C'est – C'est mon fils, et je n'ai pas senti cela arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi faire là Carole.

Kurt entendit Carole s'approcher de son père.

- Burt, chéri, Kurt est vraiment très doué pour cacher des choses importantes, les choses qu'il ne veut pas que les autres sachent. Et maintenant qu'il est à Dalton, c'est encore plus dur de garder un œil sur lui. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle avait raison, Kurt le savait, parce qu'il avait toujours essayé de cacher les mauvaises choses à son père. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de quand il avait commencé, il pensait que cela pourrait être juste après la mort de sa mère, mais quand les choses allaient mal à l'école où quand quoi que ce soit le rendait triste, il essayait de le garder pour lui. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de protéger son père de, et bien de lui-même.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de son père si son fils était comme ça son père ne posait jamais de questions sur le harcèlement et les actions haineuses du monde. Il avait simplement toujours tout fait pour le supporter, il s'était toujours assuré que Kurt sache qu'il était aimé pour ce qu'il était, et Kurt sentait qu'il devait se montrer incroyablement reconnaissant pour ça.

Le sentiment familier de mélancolie s'installa fermement en lui, et Kurt se laissa submerger.

Quelque temps plus tard, Kurt n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, il se sentit tomber de nouveau dans le sommeil, tellement exténué que sa tête se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de son père et que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Quand il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, au début il ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu le sortir aussi brusquement du sommeil. Mais tandis qu'il recouvrait ses esprits, il réalisa que l'épaule chaude et protectrice sur laquelle il se tenait tremblait sous les coups de sanglots contenus. Il entendit les bruits de pleurs étouffés juste au-dessus, et réalisa soudainement que c'était de son père.

- Papa ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser pour voir l'homme. Papa, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Burt laissa échapper un sanglot un peu plus fort, avant de fermer les yeux et de recouvrir son visage d'une de ses mains. Il n'eut aucune réaction à la question de Kurt, et celui-ci ne sut que faire, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait arranger les choses. La seule chose dont il était conscient, c'est que c'était de sa faute.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se reposant sur l'épaule de son père. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'excusait, pas vraiment. Parce que bien qu'il aimerait ne jamais avoir commencé cela du tout, il y avait une autre partie en lui, une partie bien réelle, qui regrettait de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Mais il pensait aussi s'excuser pour tout, tout ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour rendre son père triste. Pour rendre sa vie bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'aurait été si Kurt n'avait jamais existé.

Les bruits et les sentiments de son père en train de s'effondrer juste à côté de lui étaient bien trop durs à supporter. Alors Kurt ferma les yeux, espérant retomber dans le sommeil. Tout serait mieux que d'être conscient maintenant, tout serait mieux que d'avoir à savoir à quel point il avait blessé son père.

Le sommeil ne vint pas cependant, pas cette fois ci. Kurt était attrapé, pris au piège par son incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, et débordant de tellement d'agonie qu'il était sûr que s'il avait été vraiment totalement conscient en ce moment, cela l'aurait rendu fou.

Sans savoir que faire, Kurt plia ses poings et autorisa ses ongles à s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. La douleur le traversa, à peine assez forte pour qu'il la remarque à côté de la douleur émotionnel qui l'assaillait sous son calme apparent, et il espérait avoir la force de serrer plus fort. Peut-être alors serait-ce assez.

Kurt garda les yeux fermés tandis que les sanglots de son père s'estompaient, laissant son père silencieux et les sentiments de Kurt encore plus vides qu'avant. On aurait pu penser que la solitude aurait disparu, maintenant que quelqu'un était à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à gérer cela tout seul, mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'une certaine manière, la solitude était même devenue plus forte.

Il ne voulait pas donner à son père un quelconque signe qu'il était désormais totalement réveillé à ce moment-là, un moment si personnel et si étranger à son père. Il ne voulait pas non plus ouvrir les yeux et voir la confusion et la déception dans les yeux de son père, de même que la colère. Parce qu'il savait que son père serait perdu face à cette situation, qu'il ne saurait comment réagir, qu'il ne comprendrait pas comment se sentait Kurt tout le temps. Comment il était trop faible pour se sentir bien.

La douleur perçait son cœur parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute tous ces soucis qu'il créait aux gens qu'il aimait tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Peu importe à quel point il essayait d'échapper à cette spirale infernale de désespoir, il n'y parvenait pas. Mais il devrait en être capable.

Son père avait toujours loué sa force, et le fait qu'il était exactement comme sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel il avait été placé.

Cela le tuait d'avoir à briser les illusions de son père à son sujet. D'avoir à afficher la laideur qu'il cachait toujours sous son masque.

Parce qu'il n'était pas assez bon, et il ne le serait jamais.

Kurt ressenti la sensation familière de désespoir en lui, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans ses paumes et refusèrent de desserrer leur prise. Kurt réagit à peine lorsque son père commença soudainement à parler.

- Comment est-ce que t'as pu penser que ça pouvait être une option ?

La voix de son père était pleine de douleur, de confusion et de _colère._

Kurt ne répondit pas, au lieu de quoi il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa la couverture de son lit, comme s'il voulait en mémoriser les motifs. Un des oreillers est toujours au pied de son lit, sur les pilules qu'il a balancé. Il espérait que son père ne les avaient pas vu. Elles ne sont qu'une nouvelle preuve de sa faiblesse, et du fait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

- Tu aurais dû venir me voir.

Son père avait raison. S'il avait été plus fort, s'il avait été plus comme sa mère, qui était formidable, il l'aurait fait. Mais au lieu de quoi, il avait fait ça. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu se sentir encore moins bien que cette nuit, mais ce moment lui prouva le contraire. Même malgré le calme et la sensation lourde causée par les pilules – là c'était pire.

Persuadé que son père était déçu par lui, il se sentait petit et pathétique. Inutile. Son père, le reste de sa famille, ses amis, ils méritaient tous tellement plus que lui. Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour affronter ses problèmes, plutôt que de vouloir en finir ainsi.

- Je t'aime tellement Kurt. Et peut-être qu'on n'est pas tout à fait d'accord sur tout, mais bonhomme, tu dois savoir que je ferais tout pour toi. Que tu peux venir vers moi pour n'importe quelle raison.

Son père resta silencieux un instant, et Kurt l'entendit lutter contre de nouvelles larmes. Son père ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir ainsi, et certainement pas à cause de lui.

- Je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe ce qui peut arriver. J'espère que tu sais ça.

Kurt eut le souffle coupé un instant, en se souvenant de toutes les fois où son père lui avait dit cela. L'homme s'était toujours assuré de faire en sorte qu'il se sente aimé, et Kurt était chanceux d'avoir ça en lui, tout le temps.

Après un instant de silence, Kurt se décala légèrement pour se rapprocher de son père et murmura :

- Je sais.

- Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu comme ça, Kurt ?

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la chair céda rapidement sous la pression de ses dents, et il essaya de retenir ses larmes. Prenant une profonde respiration, mais toujours d'une voix tremblante, il dit :

- Je suis désolé, papa. J'ai essayé très fort – J'ai juste – Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et ça ne voulait pas partir.

- Oh, mon garçon, soupira son père en resserrant le bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'attirer d'avantage contre lui.

En reniflant, Kurt se décala pour aller poser sa tête contre la poitrine de son père et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur, les yeux fermés.

- Tu sais, juste avant d'être enceinte de toi, ta maman a eu quelques problèmes. Elle n'était plus intéressé par toutes les choses qu'elle aimait, elle – elle avait perdu son étincelle, tu vois ?

La surprise s'empara de Kurt au fur et à mesure que son père parlait, les mots agissant en lui comme des électrochocs.

- A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quand j'étais jeune et que quelqu'un était au plus bas, on lui disait de se relever, de s'en remettre. C'est comme ça que j'ai grandi, c'est comme ça que beaucoup de gens faisaient. Et font encore.

- Ta mère et moi, surtout moi, on ne savait pas quoi faire. On ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. On ne t'a jamais dit ça, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais ça nous a presque séparé tu sais. Il y a eu quelques fois où on était vraiment à deux doigts d'en finir.

Le cœur de Kurt commença à s'accélérer tandis qu'il pensait aux conséquences. Il n'avait jamais su – il n'aurait même jamais pensé – que ses parents aient pu avoir d'aussi gros problèmes. Son père et sa mère avaient toujours semblé si heureux, si _parfaits_ ensemble.

- Mais on s'est battu pour ça, pour ce qu'on avait, et je ne le regretterais jamais ? Je l'aimais – je l'aime tellement Kurt.

Kurt se laissa caresser par la main que son père avait posée sur son front, chassant les mèches de cheveux de sa frange sur le côté. Le toucher est familier et réconfortant, et cela raviva une blessure à l'intérieur de Kurt.

- J'ai appris quelque chose d'important Kurt, quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais appris parce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu le savais.

Burt baissa sa main vers le menton de son fils et lui releva le visage jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent.

- Parfois, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul, parfois tu dois compter sur les gens que tu aimes et les laisser t'aider.

Son père s'arrêta là, puis continua avec tant de sincérité dans sa voix qu'elle était presque palpable.

- Ceci n'est pas une faiblesse, Kurt.

Kurt soutint le regard de son père et y vit toute son honnêteté et sa tristesse.

- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas compris ce que tu traverses Kurt, mais j'aurais essayé. Et je comprends que parfois, ces choses arrivent.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit de Kurt, s'écrasant sur la main de son père.

- Je suis là pour toi, bonhomme. Tellement de gens t'aiment et tiennent à toi, et ne te laisseras pas tomber. Tu n'es pas seul, d'accord ?

Gardant un contact visuel avec son père, Kurt acquiesça tandis que plus de larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et allaient s'écouler sur ses joues. Il fut pris d'un violent sanglot qui écrasa sa poitrine au moment où son père leva sa main de son menton vers ses joues pour chasser les larmes de Kurt avant de l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée.

- On va te trouver de l'aide. On va surmonter ça. Ensemble.

Quand il se détacha de lui, Kurt se relaxa et retrouvât sa position la tête contre le torse de son père. En bougeant, il entendit le son faible et presque inaudible des cliquetis des médicaments dans la boite qu'il gardait dans la poche de son sweat. En mordant de nouveau sa lèvre, il releva les yeux vers son père.

- Papa ?

Son père baissa les yeux vers lui, les yeux rouges et brillants de chagrin et de fatigue, et le questionna par un signe de tête.

- J'ai menti.

Kurt senti l'appréhension monter en lui, faisant trembler sa main tandis qu'il la plongea dans son sweat et enroula ses doigts autour de la boite.

- Je – Il y en a plus.

Il ramena sa main en dehors des couvertures et offrit d'une main hésitante la seconde boite de médicaments à son père.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai.

S'avançant doucement pour prendre la boite des mains de Kurt, Burt acquiesça laconiquement et serra la boite dans sa main. En la mettant dans sa poche, ses yeux se fermèrent et laissèrent échapper d'autres larmes.

- Merci Kurt.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, la tête collé contre l'épaule de son père, et resta ainsi en silence.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il avait perdu toute notion du temps et qu'il aurait été incapable de dire combien de fois il s'était réveillé avant de retomber dans le sommeil, Kurt se réveilla seul. Les couvertures autour de lui étaient chaudes, mais il n'y avait plus de présence réconfortante à ses côtés, et pendant un instant, il senti la solitude le submerger de nouveau.

Il releva son torse, faisant glisser par la même occasion la couverture de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille, Kurt lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il soupira presque de soulagement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Finn assis avec sa tête dirigé vers le bas et ses épaules affaissés. A ce moment-là, ses bras ne tinrent plus sous le poids de son corps et le laissèrent retomber à plat. Le bruit fut assez fort pour que Finn regarde en l'air soudainement, le dos raide en signe d'attention.

- Hey, dit-il doucement en approchant sa chaise du lit de Kurt.

Il resta assis là, dans une posture inconfortable et incertaine.

Kurt inclina la tête, mais ne parla pas. Au lieu de quoi, il ramena son attention sur la petite fenêtre rectangulaire qui donnait une vue sur l'arrière de leur maison l'étendue d'herbe avait commencé à s'éclairer d'une teinte entre le bleu et le vert, ce qui signifiait que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Autrement dit, il devait presque être 7H30, habituellement, il se serait réveillé dans une heure et se serait préparé à aller en cours.

- Maman et Burt sont en haut, dit Finn.

Kurt remarqua qu'il jouait avec le tissu de son pyjama, il le tournait fort entre ses doigts, puis le lâchait avant de recommencer.

- Blaine est là.

Quelque chose monta dans la poitrine de Kurt lorsqu'il se souvint l'appel, ses sanglots incessants quand il était recroquevillé sous ses couvertures. La voix de Blaine avait été si inquiète et si rassurante. Quelque part, il était content d'avoir appelé son ami, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé ne pas être allé s'allonger dans son lit, et ne jamais avoir regardé ses messages.

Kurt retourna son attention vers son demi-frère qui se balançait maladroitement sur sa chaise. Le garçon avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

- Finn ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il releva les yeux vers Kurt avec une expression de cœur brisé et de confusion, qui donnèrent à Kurt l'envie de lui offrir un bon lait chaud et de lui crier dessus en même temps.

- Je pensais que tu allais bien.

Une soudaine colère indigna Kurt, mais elle ne se montra que quelques instants, avant d'être étouffée par la fatigue de Kurt.

- Finn, commença celui-ci sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- C'est juste – Je pensais que Dalton te rendrait heureux.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire, ou rien qu'il n'ait particulièrement envie de dire qui auraient pu faire que Finn comprenne. Lui-même ne comprenait pas totalement.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du moment où il avait commencé à se sentir si mal. Quelque part entre les coups près des casiers et la crise cardiaque de son père, peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris à quel point il était seul. Ou peut-être que cela avait toujours été là, en lui, jusqu'à ce que ça le mène à l'endroit où il était maintenant. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Ce qui était important, c'était que maintenant que c'était là, maintenant que ça le possédait totalement, cela ne voulait plus partir. Au lieu de quoi, cela grandissait en lui, comme un cancer infectant chaque partie de lui cela avait rongé son esprit et son corps et chaque once de bonheur.

Toutes les petites choses, les railleries quotidiennes de ses camarades, la cruauté de la société, elles avaient cessées de simplement rebondir sur lui. Maintenant elles perçaient son corps et le creusaient à l'intérieur.

Kurt avait l'habitude de penser qu'une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec le lycée et qu'il aurait quitté Lima tout irait bien –Il partirait à New York et vivrait au milieu de gens qui l'accepteraient. Mais il ne voyait même plus les choses de cette façon. Non, maintenant, ça allait le suivre partout où il allait, et pendant le reste de ses jours il aurait à affronter l'intolérance des gens de ce monde. Il ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur pour toujours.

Finn était toujours en train de le fixer, implorant une explication de la part de Kurt.

Mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche tout en restant silencieux, Kurt se tourna et regarda dans la direction opposée, loin de Finn. C'était enfantin, immature, mais il ne voulait pas parler à son demi-frère. Pas maintenant, et peut-être jamais.

Quand Kurt se réveilla cette fois-ci, il entendit des voix douces presque inaudibles en haut des escaliers, juste assez fortes pour être entendues, mais pas pour être comprises. Son oreiller était doux sous sa tête, et la couverture dans laquelle il s'était niché pour se protéger de la fraicheur de son sous-sol était chaudement enroulée autour de lui. Il était recroquevillé sur son côté droit, un bras coincé sous son oreiller, et l'autre contre son torse.

- Tu es réveillé.

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine, qui était assis près de son lit dans la chaise que Finn avait amené là. Les vêtements de son ami étaient froissés, ses cheveux habituellement recouverts de gel étaient maintenant bouclés et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par soit de la fatigue, soit des pleurs. Kurt ne voulait pas penser à la raison.

- Salut, dit-il au moment où un sentiment de gêne s'installait en lui.

Blaine se leva de la chaise et s'approcha plus près, venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit afin de pouvoir chassé du front de Kurt une mèche de cheveux. Ce geste était intime et Kurt ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que par sa famille, et il se demanda ce que cela signifiait que Blaine se sente assez à l'aise pour le faire.

Entendre la voix de Blaine maintenant, les mots si proches de lui, le ramena des heures en arrière quand il était recroquevillé sous sa couverture, son téléphone collé à son oreille, souhaitant que Blaine soit là avec lui plutôt que de l'avoir seulement à travers le combiné.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu m'aies appelé Kurt. Tu sais que tu peux faire ça n'importe quand si tu en a besoin, d'accord ? Tu sais que je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je serais là pour toi ?

- Je sais.

Les yeux de Blaine avaient perdu leurs couleurs, leurs étincelles, mais la sincérité y était toujours présente.

- Je t'écouterais toujours si tu as besoin de parler.

- Je sais.

Il voulait parler à Blaine, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait gardé tout cela pour lui pendant si longtemps, et cela n'avait été qu'un lourd fardeau écrasant. En léchant nerveusement ses lèvres, Kurt dit alors :

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que ça fait.

Blaine serra gentiment le bras de Kurt.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Etre – J'ai juste…

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir et se détourna de Blaine, serrant ses bras contre son ventre. La vérité était sur le bout de sa langue, et il voulait la dire, mais quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose qui était à moitié de l'embarras, et à moitié de la honte.

- Hey, dit Blaine tandis que le lit s'enfonça légèrement sous Kurt à cause des mouvements du garçon. Ne me rejette pas.

Kurt s'immobilisa quand Blaine se rapprocha, allongé sur le lit à ses côtés, sur les couvertures mais tout près.

- De quoi est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas ?

La respiration de Blaine parvint jusqu'à la nuque de Kurt et celui-ci se recula pour sentir le torse de Blaine contre son dos.

Kurt fixa ses mains, se concentrant sur ses doigts livides et fins et ses ongles impeccables.

- Etre heureux. Comment c'était, avant.

Kurt ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller.

- J'ai peur. Je suis fatigué. De me sentir comme ça et de ne pas s'avoir si ça ira mieux.

- Kurt, commença Blaine avec sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit –dit à qui que ce soit- que tu te sentais comme ça?

Kurt n'avait pas de réponse, aucune qui serait suffisante pour expliquer toutes ses raisons, celles dont il était conscient et les autres, pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'il pensait qu'il ne le croirait pas, que tu pensais qu'il dirait que tu ne faisais que chercher de l'attention. Comment dire à quelqu'un à qui tu tiens que tu ne le pensais pas capable de t'aider ?

Kurt voulait le dire à quelqu'un, il aurait aimé monter les escaliers et aller voir son père qui regardait la télé, se pelotonner contre lui et laisser les mots sortirent. Mais il y avait toujours une peur, et Kurt ne savait pas si c'était seulement dans sa tête, qu'il soit responsable de son état parce que tout était de sa faute. Et tous ceux à qui il le disait penseraient ça également.

- Kurt ? Insista Blaine.

Il avait l'air si inquiet, si investi aussi dans tout ce que dirait Kurt. Le son de sa voix est suffisant pour pousser Kurt à essayer.

- Je ne savais pas comment le dire, expliqua Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules. Et c'est juste, je pensais que personne ne me croirait. Qu'ils me diraient de passer à autre chose.

Kurt regarda par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de Blaine.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai essayé tellement fort de faire que ça parte, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir, faible mais douloureux, comme si Kurt avait dit quelque chose de tellement fort qu'il le ressentait physiquement. Il s'approcha ensuite d'avantage et entoura de son bras les épaules de Kurt, le prenant dans une sorte d'étreinte.

Si qui que ce soit d'autre le tenait comme ça, Kurt se sentirait certainement mal à l'aise face à tant de proximité, mais c'était Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, surtout parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, mais Blaine était d'une présence agréable.

- Quand tu m'as appelé – quand tu m'as dit que tu avais pris quelque chose- j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter, dit alors Blaine en serrant d'avantage son étreinte.

Kurt aurait voulu s'écarter de Blaine en entendant cela, se couvrir les oreilles des mains et ignorer ses mots.

- J'avais tellement peur Kurt. Je pensais que ce serait trop tard, ou que Finn n'aurait pas mon message. Je me disais que c'était trop tard, que j'aurais dû appeler une ambulance à la seconde même ou tu me l'as dit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Kurt.

Blaine lâcha un soupir de frustration et secoua la tête, es cheveux caressant l'épaule de Kurt en même temps.

- Ne sois pas désolé Kurt. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi – tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais ne sois pas désolé de m'avoir appelé.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un instant, l'esprit de Kurt divaguant entre ce qui avait ou n'avait pas été dit.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts son drap. Pas vraiment.

Blaine ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, restant solidement contre le dos de Kurt. Kurt savait que Blaine était presque aussi perdu que lui maintenant, peut-être même encore plus, mais il est ici, Kurt peut sentir sa _présence _réconfortante.

- J'ai juste – je ne veux pas vivre un autre jour en me sentant comme ça. Si mal, si horrible.

Il s'arrêta un instant et renifla.

- Je suis fatigué, Blaine.

Blaine resta silencieux pendant quelques seconds, et Kurt imagina le chagrin sur son visage.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il finalement.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui, comme s'il était persuadé que c'était vrai.

- Tu as tes amis et ta famille. Tu m'as moi. Tu n'es pas seul.

La déclaration donna à Kurt envie de pleurer à nouveau. Quelques heures auparavant seulement il avait dit à Blaine qu'il se sentait toujours seul, mais il pensa que peut-être bientôt il serait capable de ne plus se sentir ainsi.

- Merci.

Blaine ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer Kurt plus fortement contre lui, et cela suffit.

Le soleil de milieu de matinée illuminait la pièce, éclairant les murs d'une couleur entre le blanc et le jaune. Kurt décala mit son bras sous son oreiller, afin que son visage soit élevé et qu'il puisse regarder la lumière sur l'étendue d'herbe.

Maintenant que les ténèbres avaient disparus et qu'il était dans un silence confortable avec Blaine tout contre lui, avec les sons de sa famille dans la cuisine la haut, la panique et le désespoir se dissipaient, bien qu'encore présents. Il se demanda quelle quantité de ce qu'il ressentait était dû au médicaments, et combien était dû au fait qu'il savait qu'il était entouré.

Une forte tristesse l'habitait toujours, mais le sentiment dévastateur d'abattement, de n'avoir aucune solution face à lui avait été remplacé par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui faisait que son esprit envisageait des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé avant : la possibilité de se faire aider. D'un jour ne plus sentir qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de vivre un autre moment de désolation constante.

X

The end

X


End file.
